No Rain, No Rainbow
by SophieLovesYou
Summary: What happens when Sasuke decides to cast away all of his hate toward Konoha? What happens when he attempts to gain forgiveness and come back? And what will happen when his feelings for Naruto boil to the surface? SasuNaru! MxM! Yaoi!
1. Preparation

Excuse the short started chapter. This was done quickly, so I apologize for how sloppy it is. I intended for this to be better. But I do promise it will get better as I go along. I just needed to set everything up. So keep reading! And review. 3

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Naruto, sadly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The village of Konoha was in the midst of high noon, having a very peaceful day. For once the Leaf Village was having no troubles at all; completely still and at rest. Minus the exception of all the people rushing around the streets of Konoha, preparing for the yearly festival to celebrate Setsubun; the beginning of spring. This time of year Konoha was quite beautiful, all the flowers in bloom and all the planet life at it's fullest. Everything was so green and alive and the air was refreshing; everyone was more active.

But the peacefulness was a different story for Uzumaki Naruto, who was walking through the large wooden gates to Konoha. He was returning from a long solo mission, this was apparent by the state of his clothes. The usually brightly colored orange and black uniform was covered in dirt, making it much easier on the eyes. His hair was a mess as well—it obviously hadn't been washed in a couple of days. But despite all of this the cheery ninja remained in high spirits.

Poor Naruto had no idea about the festival, having completely forgotten about it. It was only until he was greeted by Sakura, that she had to remind him about what was going on in Konoha.

"You idiot! How could you forget about the Setsubun festival! It's important, you know." She shakes her head at the blonde boy, disappointed in him. Sakura was quite used to his antics, but this was something else. It was rare Naruto forgot about the festivals; after all the ramen was cheaper during them.

"I know, I know! I'm sorry Sakura! I got a bit distracted." He laughs sheepishly, brining his hand up to rub the back of his head. The mission he went on got a little out of control.

Little did the remaining original members of Team 7 know, but there was a dark figure watching them. A male dressed in a black cloak, this man hid in the shadows of a nearby alleyway. The man blinked once only to reveal red eyes when he reopened them. This trademark feature was a downfall for the man, especially considering that he was in hiding. His eyes narrow at the sight of Naruto and Sakura bickering, picking up on their conversation. Sasuke clicks his tongue at the two; obviously not much had changed. But he mainly picked up on the Setsubun festival—almost having forgotten that it was that time of year.

With that the traitor ninja, Uchiha Sasuke, turns on his heel and proceeds to disappear into the shadows. His mind was now reeling with thoughts of how he could return to Konoha; his true home. A place he had regretted leaving and longed to come back to, but that had been stopped a few weeks ago. Once Sasuke had found out the supposed truth about his brother a rage and hate had come up towards Konoha. Many things between then and now had happened, but they all resulted in Sasuke feeling deep remorse. His brother had protected Konoha for a reason and it would be disgraceful to Itachi's memory to attack the village.


	2. A Surprise

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and what not! I do appreciate it and I apologize for the short chapter. Now, to answer one specific question asked by **trixie101****. **This story somewhat following the plotline of the Naruto manga, meaning there will be spoilers. Now you will find out about the 'truth about Itachi' within the next few chapters. But you can also find it out in the manga around chapter 398-405.

Anyways! Thank you all and here is chapter two.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does. ;D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto and two of his close friends, Shikamaru and Neji, sat at the bar of Ichiraku Ramen. They had just finished ordering when something that had been nagging at Naruto's brain all day got blurted out of his mouth.

"Hey guys… I wanna ask you something," he said, just as his bowl of ramen and the other two male's orders arrive in front of them. Neji looked up at Naruto, while Shikamaru just stared down into his ramen bowl—as if he knew what was coming.

"Yes, Naruto?" The Hyuuga blinked over at the blonde, remaining completely formal despite his curiosity.

"What… would you guys do if Sasuke came back?" There was a silence and Naruto panicked immediately. "I'm being serious, you know! I just want to see… what you guys think, what you'd do. I mean, I plan on bringing him back by force. I don't want all my hard work to go for nothin', if you guys just want to kick him out of Konoha…"

Shikamaru remained silent, thinking the question over. Even though he was usually lazy, he knew the answer to this question meant a lot to Naruto—it was a serious matter. As to where Neji was rather quick to answer, his tone of voice a bit harsh.

"I would not welcome him back so easily. I do not think I would be disappointed to have him back… but I would be weary," Neji hesitated before continuing. "But I never was a fan of Sasuke, I don't think he liked me much either."

"Yeah! But that shouldn't matter… he's a fellow Leaf ninja, right? It would be good to have him back… Sure he's made mistakes, but you can't pin all the blame on him…. Look at what happened to his family!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Shikamaru said, trying to keep this calm and not turn into an argument. "Neji was just answering your question… always a bother, you are."

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, slurping up most of his ramen in less than five seconds. He then looks up at Shikamaru, with big, hopeful blue eyes.

"I too, would be weary of his intentions Naruto… but I do think I would be glad to have him back. It would settle things down, one less thing to worry about. Less of a bother to not be searching for him all the time."

"Thanks Shikamaru." And with that Naruto jumped to his feet, having finished his ramen, and started to walk away.

"Aren't you going to pay?!" Neji shouted after him, but the blonde ignored him completely.

Naruto was now in his own little world, dreaming of the day he brought Sasuke back. It was now sundown, everyone who was preparing for the festival started to disperse from the streets and go home. This was a great relief to Naruto; it meant he might be able to avoid rude comments from the villagers who still hated him. The sky was a mixture of colors; blues, purples, pinks, all looking quite lovely. Deciding he didn't need to go home to his filthy apartment just yet, Naruto made his way to the Hokage Mountain.

Once he arrived at the large rocks, he decided to sit atop Tsunade's head—the newest of the facial carvings in the stone mountain. He sat down—criss-cross apple sauce style, and sighed softly. Naruto had always enjoyed watching the sunset from this view, and today it was even more beautiful than usual.

"I had forgotten what the view from up here was like." Came a voice from behind Naruto.

Chills ran up the fox boy's spine—that familiar voice ringing in his head. The voice that seemed so void of emotion, yet so pained and hurt. Naruto swiftly hopped to his feet and spun around to face none other than Sasuke.

"S-sasuke!" his voice cracked, eyes going wide at the sight of his old friend. He felt an odd feeling in his stomach, a warm and happy feeling, much like butterflies in his stomach. Only these particular butterflies raced through every fiber of his being.

"Dobe," the Uchiha replied, as if he had never left Konoha, as if nothing had ever happened. Clad in a black cloak to hide his somewhat odd clothing, his black eyes seemed to pierce through Naruto. That famous and very attractive smirk was set on his lips—oh how Naruto had missed him.

"What…how…?" the blonde ninja couldn't even form a proper sentence, he was just too shocked to see Sasuke.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Sasuke said, now looking off to the side.

"What is?"

"How I can actually bring myself to come back here… how I'm here of my own free will, without explanation. And even more so…," his voice trailed off, eyes dead set on the Hokage's office that was far below where they stood.

"…Yeah?" Naruto frowned, trying to follow Sasuke's gaze down to Tsunade's office. He was trying his best to restrain himself from yelling at his old teammate, for a very large part of him wanted to hit the Uchiha. But he also knew that could drive him away—that was the last thing Naruto wanted.

"Even more so interesting how I'm going to turn myself into Tsunade."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well! There ya go. Hope you liked it. Review me, love me, you know the drill! Chapter three will rock your socks, I can promise that much.


	3. The Punishment

First off, I must say sorry for not updating in such a long time. I was finishing up this school year and dealing with finals and such… I also lost my muse. But, after seeing the Naruto Shippuden movie, Bonds! I got plenty of ideas. Anyways. This chapter is gonna be long, or at least I'm gonna try to make it long. :D Huurrr. Okay, so here I go! I love you all who review and such!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does. ;3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The walk to Tsunade's office was very awkward, both boys walking with tense bodies and about five feet in between them. Sasuke had his usual emotionless expression on, while Naruto looked a little anxious and apprehensive. Luckily for both of them it didn't take long to reach the outside of Tsunade's door, but they both hesitated.

"Well…?" the blonde asked, quirking an eyebrow as if he expected Sasuke to just walk in.

"…Aren't you going to…," Sasuke didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence, Naruto rushed into the office, closing the door behind himself. He made sure that Sasuke was forced to wait outside the office til they were ready for him.

"Hey Granny!" Naruto greeted the Hokage pleasantly, his grin spread wide across his face. Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, in a lazy position, a giant pile of unfinished paperwork at her side.

"Hello, Naruto… what do you want?" She asks a little impatiently—probably because Naruto had woke her up from her nap. The blonde ninja began to fidget a little, his face twisting up into a weird look. He wasn't sure what to say… sure he was glad to have Sasuke back. But what would Tsunade's reaction be?

"Well… haha! You'll never believe it, old lady!"

"Get to the point!" she shouts, not meaning to be impatient and rude on purpose—Tsunade just wasn't having a good day. Too much paperwork and scolding from Shizune.

"…Sasuke's back! And he's right outside your office!" Naruto's grin didn't fade, it didn't even waver. But Tsunade's expression swiftly changes from many different things; shock, brief humor with Naruto's look, more shock, and then anger.

"Bring him in here…" was all she said, folding her arms on the large desk before her. The blonde ninja was quick to obey, peeking his head out the door at Sasuke, who hadn't moved an inch.

"…Hehe…. She wants you to come in…" Sasuke shoves past Naruto and steps into the office, standing still right by the left side of the now closed door. The orange wearing ninja walked a few feet ahead of Sasuke, daring to stand near Tsunade's desk.

"Uchiha Sasuke… I never thought I would see you in my office. Alive." A cruel smirk set itself on her lips, as she purposely began to try getting on Sasuke's nerves. But to her displeasure Sasuke remained completely still and void of emotion.

"Come on granny! Be nice to him…" Naruto pleaded, frowning at the Hokage of Konoha.

"…Uchiha Sasuke," she starts, getting to her feet, remaining behind her desk. "You are a traitor. You betrayed you village, Konoha, you betrayed your team… you betrayed your friends and your best friend. You know this, right?"

Naruto flinched at the mention of 'best friend', very well knowing that Tsunade meant him. Even though he too considered himself Sasuke's best friend… he was sure Sasuke did not.

"…Yes." The Uchiha spoke softly, as if he were disappointed in himself. His answer caused a look to grace Tsunade's face that made her look like the devil, her mood now pure fury. She slammed her fists down onto the desk, shaking the entire office, her voice booming when she spoke.

"AND NOW YOU THINK I WILL JUST ACCEPT YOU BACK INTO KONOHA?! LIKE NOTHING EVER HAPPENED?! How dare you! After what you've put Sakura and Naruto through—and all your other friends! If you even consider them that anymore!"

The blonde flinched once more, nearly cowering away from the old lady and her loud and _very _scary voice. Normally, perhaps three years ago, Naruto would have jumped behind Sasuke and hid behind him. But these past three years had made quite the difference, and Naruto was too scared to move near the Uchiha he called his 'best friend'.

"No…" Sasuke said, this time louder than he had spoken before. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by Tsunade's rage and loud voice—which shocked Naruto. Who wasn't afraid of Tsunade?

"Then why are you here? Why are you standing in my office?!" She moved around her desk, to stand in front of it and sit on the edge.

"…Because…I'm sick of hiding and fighting Konoha… fighting Naruto. It's getting me nowhere… especially since I have lost Suigetsu and Karin." His voice was even and calm, so sure of his words. Both Tsunade and Naruto looked a bit surprised at how… how sincere the Uchiha's voice was.

"How can I know that you aren't back because of some secret motives to get inside information on us?"

"…If I wanted inside information I could have someone _**else**_ get it for me. I wouldn't be so stupid as to do it myself."

"See Granny?! See?! He's back to normal! He really wants to be back in Konoha!" Naruto was practically jumping up and down, excited that it seemed as if Tsunade was caving.

"…Punishment is still in order for you, Uchiha Sasuke. Your crime against Konoha cannot be ignored." She crosses her arms over her chest, now calm and tranquil, prepared to deal with this like an adult.

"Of course," Sasuke says, a smirk finally finding its way onto his face. Naruto immediately caught sight of the smirk, and it sent a chill down his spine. Oh how he had missed seeing Sasuke smirk…

"…You're on house arrest for a month. But not in your house… in Naruto's. He is to keep an eye on you at all times… You won't be allowed any special privileges for some time… and you can't do any missions until I say so. You will have to re-train with your team for awhile before I can say I trust you." Once she finished speaking she got off her desk and turned her back to the boys. "You're both dismissed. No arguments. Leave."

Once outside the office, Sasuke sighed loudly, running a hand through his hair. Staying at Naruto's house? That was bound to be a big burden…

"What's wrong Sasuke-teme?"

Just hearing 'teme' caused Sasuke's eyes to twitch with annoyance; he glared over at his old friend. "You say something, _dobe_?" To this Naruto just began to laugh loudly, as they proceeded out of the Hokage building and to Naruto's house.

"Oh man! I missed you!" the dobe looked over at Sasuke, a faint blush on his cheeks, giddy with joy to be beside Sasuke again. The raven haired boy noticed Naruto's blush; causing his smirk to come back… he secretly had missed him too. More than the dobe would ever know.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz[Z's are used to skip ahead to another scene…fyi. ;D]

Naruto's apartment was a terrible mess… but it was cleaner than three years ago, when Sasuke had last seen it. There were just a few clothes strewn all over that place, but other than that everything was pretty clean. The blonde ninja darted inside, tugging Sasuke in with him, an iron grip on his wrist.

"U-ugh, damn it Naruto!" Was all Sasuke could get out, unable to properly react to having himself yanked inside of the dirty apartment. He clicked his tongue at the mess—same old dobe.

"So you're gonna have to stay in here a lot, huh? Cause you can't go anywhere without me?" Sasuke found a set of big, curious blue eyes staring up at him and it made his stomach churn. How was it that not more than a week ago he had fought Naruto and tried to kill him? Why did the blonde accept him back so easily? Sasuke just didn't get it.

"…I guess so." He glances around… there was only one bed. Sasuke immediately decided in his mind that he was going to sleep on the couch. No way would he be able to handle being so… close to Naruto.

"Yanno, teme, you picked the best time to come back! It's almost time for the Setsubun festival!" Naruto was beaming again, his face lit up with joy—he'd be able to spend one of the best times of the year with his best friend! Just like they used to.

Sasuke ignored the dobe's cheery actions and went to the couch, staring at it before slowly sitting down. It felt so weird to be… casual. He also barely began to notice his clothes… he'd need a new wardrobe.

"I see you're checking yourself out, teme!" Naruto commented, plopping down right beside the Uchiha.

"…No… I just need… new clothes. I don't like these… and I don't have any others, dobe."

"Oh, oh! I know! Sakura-chan and I will take you shopping tomorrow. She'll be glad you're back. Everyone will be…" as Naruto kept talking, his voice got quieter and quieter; this subject obviously striking a chord in his heart.

Sasuke frowned a little, this weird guilty feeling building up in his chest. He never before realized the pain he had caused everyone… or perhaps he had and just refused to think about it. But seeing the pain he had caused Naruto made him feel terrible, more than seeing the pain he had caused anyone else. He still didn't know why being around Naruto was affecting him so, but somehow he didn't mind it. "…Right."

"So it's a deal then?! We'll go shopping! We can meet up with Sakura tomorrow outside of the ramen shop!" Naruto grins over at Sasuke, obviously having thought out every little thing the three of them would do tomorrow. The idea of spending all day with Sakura irked Sasuke, but spending time with Naruto might not be so bad. He certainly needed to… get used to being around the blonde. Especially since he was suddenly feeling so… odd around him.

Thinking back, Sasuke could just barely remember always secretly desiring to be near Naruto. Even though the blonde drove him insane in the past, even back then Sasuke craved being close to him. Which is probably why Sasuke stuck around for as long as he did… and as much as he did. But now, being around Naruto gave Sasuke butterflies, excited butterflies that jumped all over his body. The only thing he had to compare this feeling to was when Sakura described how she felt when around him. And Sakura back then, had a crush on Sasuke so…

Not realizing it, a look of horror stuck itself on the pale skinned boy's face, causing Naruto to worry. "You okay Sasuke-teme?"

"I'm fine…" he mutters, clearing his throat and trying to calm down. No way in hell he had a crush on Naruto. But as it sunk it, the Uchiha began to angrily admit that he had had a crush on the idiot for some time… and that for many years he had been in denial. _'It sucks to realize things…' _he thought to himself.

"You sure? You look sorta… out of it." It was then Sasuke noticed how close Naruto was leaning in. The blonde's face was less than an inch away from his own. This caused his heart to leap up into his throat and a light pink blush to cross his cheeks. It was so unlike Sasuke to get this startled, but after all, he did just figure out his feelings for Naruto.

"Get away!" Sasuke yells, hastily recovering and throwing Naruto onto the ground. His blush was gone, thank god, but he still felt jittery.

"What was that for?!" Naruto snaps, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You got too damn close to my face, dobe! Don't you know how to back off?! When I say I'm fine, I'm fine!" He stood up, stepping away from Naruto; his eyes were on the dobe's bedroom.

"I was just trying to help! God teme, when did you get so bitchy? Oh wait…" Naruto rolls his eyes. "This is nothing new!"

"Leave. Me. Alone! I don't want to be here! Maybe that's why I'm in a bad mood! There is no worse punishment than having to spend time with YOU!" Sasuke spun around on his heel and went into Naruto's bedroom, slamming the door shut and locking it.

He left Naruto standing there, astonished and extremely hurt. Not to mention—now Naruto was sleeping on the couch.

"Oh hell… he took my bedroom…" the fox boy mumbled in a depressed tone, laying down on the couch and pulling a blanket over his body. Well, his day was ruined.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, guys! :3 I hope you liked it… my chapters will be getting longer and longer as I go along. I'm sorry for the short chapters. Sometimes I just like to get to the point. And sometimes I'm in a rush. Any who! I'll update another chapter by Sunday! I swear! So review, review, review! I love you all…and errm… I'm gonna try to make the next chapter EXTRA long. Hurr hurr.

~Sophie Loves You


	4. Clothes, Ramen, and A Lot of Confusion

Alright… don't kill me! I know I promised an update to be sooner than this… oh well~! I keep making plans and getting busy, it is summer after all. So… I hope you enjoy. As I type this up I'll be working my arse off to make it a long chapter. X3 Love you all~! Please review. 333?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Sasuke does. D

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke woke up around nine o'clock in the morning, shuffling over to Naruto's bedroom door and slowly opening it. He lets out a soft sigh, blinking several times to wake himself up fully. Dressed only in his boxers, his pale skinned body glistening in the morning sunlight, Sasuke finally walks over to the living room couch. He peers over the back of it, spotting Naruto sprawled out over the cushions in a lazy and sloppy manner. The Uchiha shakes his head at the sight; it really was sort of cute to see Naruto looking so innocent. But this moment was quick to pass, annoyance from what had happened last night rushing through Sasuke's body. He picks up the couch with ease, throwing Naruto off of it and onto the floor. What a rude awakening.

The blonde dobe fell on the floor with a loud 'thud!' revealing that he too was only in boxers. But compared to the Uchiha's skin, Naruto was rather tanned. Sasuke gulped down any inappropriate thoughts he had, trying to remain angry at the blonde. Oh, how hard that was to do. Sasuke set down the couch and glared down at the dobe. "Get up, idiot. We have to go shopping today."

Naruto groaned, sitting up and stretching out his limbs. "D-damn teme… I knew that already!" Upon noticing Sasuke glaring at him, the blonde flinched. He never did like being glared at by the scary looking Uchiha.

"…Shut up and get dressed." With that Sasuke turned on his heel and went back into Naruto's room. It did not take long for him to get back into his clothes and come walking back out. He motioned for Naruto to go get into new clothes, still glaring at the poor boy. Of course Naruto rushes into his room to get dressed, not wanting to face that glare any longer.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz[Once again, used to skip to another scene!]

Sasuke and Naruto walked all the way to meeting Sakura in total silence. The air was almost tenser than when they had walked to Tsunade's office. Both of them were relieved to see Sakura, which was a feeling that shocked Sasuke. Never before had he enjoyed seeing her, but this time it was just so that the tension might be lifted up a bit.

Sakura's expression when seeing Sasuke was one of pain and still complete and total love. She smiled widely, dismissing all that had happened these past three years. Her Sasuke was back, finally back. But if the Uchiha knew she was thinking of him as **her **Sasuke, he'd quickly correct her. He was no one's… not yet, anyways.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" She yelled, waving at them like a mad woman.

"Hey Sakura." Naruto smiled a fake smile, like he usually did whenever he was upset.

"…Hn." Sasuke gave his usual response, obviously having not changed one bit. This pleased Sakura, but honestly Sasuke couldn't care less.

"…So… we're shopping for clothes today?" she asked, having so much more to say to the Uchiha, but deciding it was best not to. The pink haired girl laced her fingers together behind her back, smiling at her two teammates.

"Yeah, for Sasuke," Naruto replied dully, trying not to express the fact that he actually wanted to help Sasuke pick out outfits. Oh the evil ideas the Kyuubi's holder had.

"Great!" Sakura pointed straight ahead, to the largest and most popular clothing store Konoha had. "We can go there… they have the best clothes and the cheapest prices."

"Good! You're paying Sakura!" Naruto grinned widely, having already begun walking towards the store. Sasuke sighed loudly and walked after him, his head hung frustration. A little confused as to what could have happened before they arrived there with her, Sakura blinked multiple times before hurrying after them.

Once inside, Sasuke makes a face, displeased with the visible clothing selections. But Naruto and Sakura were all over the store, chattering loudly and picking out clothes. The Uchiha groaned and sat down on one of the benches outside the male changing rooms. Meanwhile the blonde and pink haired friends of his hurried about the place, discussing outfits and criticizing one another's choices. It was amusing to watch, that much Sasuke had to admit. And suddenly both of the babbling fools were standing in front of Sasuke, jamming two giant piles of clothes into his arms. Sasuke blinked over and over, stunned by all the outfits they had managed to find. But, he didn't protest, instead he went into the nearest changing room and started to try things on. Luckily for him many of them were his style, like the clothes he used to wear before leaving Konoha. Tossing the clothes he liked in one pile and those he disliked in another, Sasuke went through all the clothes quickly. One outfit caught his eye in particular, it was tight black skinny jeans with a navy blue shirt—which was also tight. He couldn't be sure who picked it out, Naruto or Sakura; most likely Sakura. But he most definitely put that outfit in the 'keep' pile.

Emerging from the changing room with all his want-to-keep clothes, Sasuke shoved the pile into Sakura's arms—she was paying after all. They left the store the second Sakura had paid; both boys still making her carry all the bags. She frowned angrily at their backs, barely able to stay a few paces behind them with all the weight. And what annoyed her more was that they weren't speaking to each other, just like old times. Had they not grown up at all?

"You guys!" She snapped, coming to a sudden halt. They turned around, looking at her with blank expressions on their faces.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sakura-chan!" Naruto then walked over and took a few bags to carry himself, feeling like a jerk for not helping. Sasuke rolled his eyes and reluctantly went over taking the last few bags to hold.

"Thank you! It's about time!" Sakura jogged over to Sasuke's side, gladly walking with him—oh and Naruto. But she didn't really know where he was, when in fact he was on the raven haired male's other side.

"We should go somewhere to eat, Teme… I'm starved," Naruto whined, his head hanging low. His stomach growled slightly; already able to smell ramen a mile away.

"…I'm really not supposed to be out of your apartment. House arrest."

"House arrest?! What?!" Sakura had not been informed on this issue, she just barely found out Sasuke was back after all. Her eyes widened as her mouth fell open in a gasp at Sasuke and Naruto.

"…That was Teme's punishment! For…yanno, betraying us and all. He's under house arrest and has to stay at my apartment." The blue eyed ninja explained vaguely, not even bothering to mention the other punishments Sasuke had received. As far as Sasuke was concerned, Sakura didn't need to know his other punishments anyway. She'd probably freak out as it was.

"That's so dumb! Why does he have to stay at your place? What about Kakashi-sensei? Or me?"

"Baa-san only trusted me with watching him, I guess."

"…I'm not some child that needs to be babysat in the first place." Sasuke grumbled, not enjoying this conversation one bit. "Let's just get something to eat already."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The three of them finally reached the ramen shop, sitting in a row just like old times—minus Kakashi being there. Sasuke and Sakura didn't order a thing, considering they were only there for Naruto to eat. The waiter set down a giant bowl of fresh, steaming ramen in front of Naruto along with a pair of chopsticks. It was about this time that a hand was placed on both Naruto's and Sasuke's shoulder, a tall ninja leaning between their heads.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura announced, smiling up at her teacher. Kakashi just nodded back at her, he too had not changed much. But he had wanted to see Sasuke and welcome him back.

"Sasuke, I didn't believe it when Tsunade said you were back." The silver haired man smiled through his mask, looking down at Sasuke with his one visible eye. The Uchiha simply looked back up at him, no emotion on his face—like usual.

"Well, I'm here," he said in his monotone voice, both arms up on the counter of the ramen shop.

"It's good to have you back Sasuke… tomorrow Team 7 will begin training again." Kakashi removed his hands from the boy's shoulders, standing up straight.

"Twaining?!" Naruto yelled his mouth full of ramen soup and his chopsticks in mid air. Sakura couldn't help but snicker at Naruto; he was still so funny even after all these years.

"Don't you remember what Tsunade said to you two? Sasuke has to go through training before he can do any missions with us again." The sensei then turned his back to the three, pulling out his famous and favorite literature book. "I'm off!" He waved with his free hand—and then he was gone.

"So… how much do you guys want to bet Kakashi-sensei will still be late to training?" Sakura joked, glancing down the counter at both of her teammates.

"Oh he totally will!" Naruto exclaimed, after slurping down the rest of his ramen that is.

"…Hn." Sasuke shrugged, not having much input on the issue. Because he'd be rooming with Naruto, it was likely they would also be late. Making Sakura the only one there on time. "We should go Naruto… If Kakashi knows I was out this late, it won't be long till Tsunade knows…, "He got to his feet, starting to walk back towards Naruto's apartment.

The blonde jumped to his feet and waved goodbye to Sakura and then darted to catch up with Sasuke. He grinned over at the other male, leaving his female friend to pay for his food.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The instant they entered the apartment, both Sasuke and Naruto dropped all the bags on the floor by the front door. Sasuke looked down at all the clothes and shook his head, walking away from them and to the couch. Naruto tilted his head to the side at Sasuke's actions, but none the less he walked after him. Once the raven sat down, so did Naruto, mimicking the other's every action.

"What, dobe?"

"Nothin', teme."

"…" Sasuke found himself staring at Naruto and his big blue eyes, which just so happened to be staring right back at him. Remembering what had occurred the night before, he quickly looked away from the adorable blonde. "...I guess I'm… sorry about last night." He muttered angrily, never a big fan of apologizing.

"Aww! Sasuke!" Naruto chuckled before suddenly hugging his old friend, well; it was more like a glomp.

He let out a loud 'gah!' noise when the dobe attacked him with a hug, freezing. Sasuke was not sure how to respond to this. Even though every fiber of his being wanted to hug him back, that just wasn't what he normally would do. Slowly, the blonde began to loosen the hug, which was when Sasuke took the time to press his lips to the other's ear.

"You're an idiot," Sasuke whispered in a low and husky voice, and then he moved away. In his mind, nothing had happened. But poor Naruto was left sitting there—stunned. His mouth was open in a gasp, his cheeks tinged red, and unable to respond.

"Whaa?" He gasped.

"Hn?"

"….N-never mind." Naruto shakes his head back and forth; maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe that hadn't just happened.

Oh, but it had happened, and Sasuke felt rather pleased with himself. Not only had he been able to get close to Naruto like he had been craving, but he had officially stumped him. Today had turned out to be pretty good.

But tomorrow would be dreadful, Sasuke just knew it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, Okay! I hope you all liked that. I was really slow writing it… And if you can tell, I'm at a loss. I keep calling Sasuke and Naruto things like… "The Uchiha" and stuff like that. Bear with me. X3 It's summer and my grammar is rather lazy. Now… PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. PLEAAASE? 3 Love yooou.


End file.
